


Treacherous

by Momo_Cicerone



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Touchy-Feely, actually none of these tags matter what you really want to know is that there's, and Ulquiorra being a stoic lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Cicerone/pseuds/Momo_Cicerone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting him go —even for a brief moment— proves to be much, much, <i>much</i> harder than she ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** soft goodnight kisses exchanged on lamp-lit doorsteps on chilly autumn evenings.

His lips are on hers, firmly pressing against the plump softness of her own. Languid and slow, he takes his time to engulf her into the sweetest torture; just a pair of fingers pressing under her chin, head tilted to meet his height and the warmth of his tongue sweeping over her lower lip —gently and unapologetically _resolved to_ , he’s setting her on fire.

Lazy fingers bury into the soft bronze strands on her nape, clutching her closer to him as her palms curl into balls against his shirt. Deep and reckless and extremely passionate in its torturous ease, he drowns her with sugary kisses and breathes new life into her, and she’s irrevocably lost in the bliss of his embrace.

“Ul-Ulquiorra-kun,” Orihime stammers when their lips part, lingering heat burning her skin, “ _We_ —“

“What?” Ulquiorra asks, an impassive look that makes her wonder for a second if this is the same boy who just set her ablaze with luscious lips and tender fingers. His eyes shimmer, an impossible shade of emerald that she can’t help but be marveled at; and she’s mesmerized at the intensity of his stare. 

“I-It’s getting late.” 

“…And?”

The girl blushes, heat crawling up to taint her face a bright shade of pink. Her eyes wander over the dim lighted street; reigned by silence, the only movement quiet dancing shadows of a tree and the only sound that of her beating heart, drumming furiously against her ribcage. 

“Somebody may come,” Is her lame reply. She nuzzles into her scarf in a failed attempt to hide her blushing face — _useless_ , she knows. By now her ears must be a scandalous shade of scarlet.

“Oh.” She can’t really tell if there’s disappointment in his voice. Or reproach. Not even disapproval. He’s stoic as a rock and just as hard to read, enough to drive her up the walls in panic.

“I-It’s not that I don’t _w-want to_ —” She’s fast to clarify, but the words die out in her throat. What is she supposed to say? It’s not her reputation what she’s preoccupied about. Not what people might see or talk about. Plain and simple, she’s terrified. Scared to death of how far would she let him go; afraid of how they are going too fast too soon; frightened that this might be a one way street and they end up crashing the walls. 

It’ not him she doesn’t trust, it’s herself. 

He’s just a sparkle in the rain, but she’s so filled with fuel that they ignite with the intensity of a million stars. 

“I know,” Ulquiorra cuts, reticent, “Goodnight, then.”

“G…Goodnight,”

Orihime hesitates, holding his gaze in search for any hint of emotion. Unsurprisingly, nothing registers. She stays like this for a couple of seconds, back pressed against her apartment door and the chilly autumn wind on the flapping hem of her knee-length skirt. 

Letting him go —even for a brief moment— proves to be much, much, _much_ harder than she ever expected.

“Go, girl,” He finally breathes, and for a split of a second she swears she catches a mischievous glimpse in his eyes, “before I change my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your comments will be much appreciated :)


End file.
